


Safe and Warm

by rangerkier



Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerkier/pseuds/rangerkier
Summary: Bardvent Day 11: Snowed in. Raz'ul has to call in reinforcements to keep Randy and Yashee from doing something stupid





	Safe and Warm

There was so much snow that, to look out the window, one might think the world had simply vanished and been replaced by a void of white. But inside, there was warmth of a fire, blankets and warm drinks. And each other. 

Mitch was reading a book aloud. It took a bit of convincing to get Symbol to set down his work and just listen, but in the end he relented. Even though he was enjoying it, leaning against Mitch’s shoulder and listening to his gentle voice as he painted the story, Symbol still felt restless, having trouble just sitting still. His mandolin was sitting close enough that he could reach it, so he took it up and began playing quiet accompaniment to Mitch’s voice. He paused for a moment before Symbol could hear his smile and he continued reading.

“Symbol? Hey, Splash? Splaaasssh?”

He stopped playing and looked toward the ceiling with an aggravated sigh. How could his students find something to bother him about even now? Mitch gently elbowed him, trying to get him to pick up the Ira Glass and respond. He sighed again but did it anyway.

“It’s Symbol,” it was more habit than anything at this point that kept him correcting his students on his name. “What is it, Raz’ul?”

“Hey! Uh, is Mitch with you, by any chance?”

“Did you call me just to talk to Mitch? You could just contact him directly.”

“Mitch has an Ira Glass?” 

“Wha- Yes, of course he does-”

“Thanks, Splash, bye!”

The Glass went silent and he could feel Mitch shaking with silent laughter. It was only a moment before they heard Raz’ul’s voice again, from Mitch’s Ira Glass on the table behind them.

“Hey, Mitch?”

Mitch laughed out loud. Symbol rubbed his temples, refusing to concede that the situation was pretty funny. At least out loud. 

“What is it, Raz’ul?” Mitch asked after reaching back to pick up the Ira Glass. 

“How warm are the stables?”

“The- why do you need to know that?”

“Because Yashee and Randy are about to go out to get Sandy and Zil and bring them back to our room. I’m assuming they’re fine in the stables and that going out will just be dangerous for all four of them but they won’t listen to me.”

“Of course they’re fine in the stables! Yashee, Randy, I- can they hear me?”

“We’re embarking on a rescue mission!” Randy’s voice came through from a distance. 

“No! No, no you’re not. Don’t do that,” Mitch sat up straighter as panic seeped into his voice, bumping Symbol slightly as he did. “The stables are completely enclosed and magically heated. I was there earlier before the weather really got bad to make sure they were still working fine and that everyone had feed and water. And I nearly got lost on the way back, which you two are sure to do if you go out there now!”

“But what if Sandy gets lonely?” Yashee’s pout was audible.

“They have each other! Sandy would be a lot more lonely if you go out in this and end up bedridden! Or worse! Don’t you dare go out there right now!”

“Are you sure? She’s got her favorite blanket?”

“She always has her favorite blanket!” Symbol smirked at the exasperation in Mitch’s voice. It was nice for someone else to have to deal with his students’ antics for a change. 

“What about Zil? They have water? And not just a barrel of ice?”

“I already told you, I made sure everyone had everything _and_ that the stables are magically heated! They’re both fine! Please, just stay indoors and stay safe.”

“Well…” 

“Alright, Mitch, if you’re sure.”

Raz’ul breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank- Thank you, Mitch!”

“No problem. Glad I could help convince these two not to do something incredibly stupid.”

“You did good work! I’ll let you go now.”

“Sure. Bye, guys.”

“I don’t get why you were so against this, Raz, you love the snow!”

“I also know when not to go-” his voice was cut off as the Ira Glass went silent.

“Well, that was-” Mitch set the Ira Glass back on the table and leaned back with a sigh. 

Symbol gave a quiet laugh at his expense, before leaning over to give him a peck on the cheek. “Welcome to my life.”


End file.
